


A Midgardian Allergy

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Loki brings flowers for Tony.  He didn't realize the effect they'd have on his boyfriend.





	A Midgardian Allergy

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because of a Discord conversation. Blame your fellow FrostIron fans for this. :)

Loki hummed to himself as he arranged flowers in a vase on the end table. He’d been to Alfheim, and on a whim had picked some gloxinias to give to Anthony. They were bright red and gold, like his boyfriend’s Iron Man suit, and he thought they added a nice brightness to the living room.

Anthony came in as Loki was finishing up. “Hey babe. Nice flowers.”

Loki smiled. “Come smell them. They are the sweetest of blooms in all the Nine.”

Anthony came over, gave Loki a peck on the lips, and bent down to smell the gloxinias. He took a deep whiff, and started coughing. “They smell amazing, but I think I inhaled some pollen.”

“It is harmless.” Loki patted his coughing lover on the back gently.

Suddenly Anthony stiffened. “Uh, Lokes? I feel… really weird…” He looked up at Loki. His eyes were dilating quickly, almost black in the sunlight filtering through the windows.

Loki’s eyes widened. “I didn’t think. Perhaps Midgardians are allergic?”

“I don’t feel allergic. I feel...” Anthony took a deep breath, looking slightly disoriented. “Horny. Really, _really_ horny.” He moved closer and pulled Loki down for a surprisingly deep, passionate kiss.

Loki was worried, but couldn’t help but respond to Tony’s tongue in his mouth. Groaning, Loki felt Anthony grinding against his thigh. His beloved was very, very hard, and very, very needy. Loki had never heard of gloxinias causing this reaction, but, well, he was a selfish creature, and if Anthony wanted sex Loki wouldn’t say no. Still, he would watch carefully to see if his love was in danger.

Anthony moaned and his hands fumbled with Loki’s fly. Loki undressed them both with a thought. “Tell me, Anthony, would you rather fuck or be fucked?”

“Fuck, _please_.” Anthony was stroking his own cock, and Loki couldn’t have that. He batted Anthony’s hand out of the way and conjured lube, slicking Anthony with it.

Loki quickly knelt on the couch cushions, thrusting his ass towards Anthony as he leaned against the top of the sofa. And oh! Anthony was too turned on to go gently. Loki winced slightly as his lover started fucking into him with abandon. But soon the drag against his prostate felt perfect, and he was closing his eyes in pleasure as Anthony took him.

To his surprise, Anthony came far more quickly than usual, but he didn’t stop. He just kept pounding into Loki like Anthony was trying to press his whole body into him. It was fantastic and brutal and Loki loved it. He reached down and stroked his own cock as he felt himself nearing completion.

Loki came just before Anthony did, and he relaxed into his afterglow. But Anthony was still fucking him. It was almost too much stimulation, but Loki was determined to let his beloved take what he needed. Anthony was still thrusting hard into him, with no signs of stopping.

The mortal kept fucking him for over half an hour, coming another seven times. He pulled out quickly after the last one, and Loki heard a thud as his love crashed to the ground. Ignoring the come running down his thighs, Loki turned around. Anthony was unconscious. Worried, Loki picked him up and took him to their bedroom.

As he laid Anthony on the bed, Loki cast a diagnostic spell. Anthony was fine; accelerated heart rate from all the sex, but he was just sleeping. Good.

Loki cleaned himself up and went to the living room, banishing the gloxinias back to Alfheim. He loved sex with Anthony, but he preferred his beloved to be in his right mind during it.

Once the flowers were gone, Loki went back to their room and curled up with his sleeping love. Maybe next time he went visiting other realms, he’d skip the flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Tip of the hat to Arabesqueangel, who named the flowers. "Gloxinia" means "love at first sight", she said, and makes a pretty name for flowers.


End file.
